


Camera Shy No More

by IceQueenRia



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boypussy Kurt, Dom/sub Undertones, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, No Condom, Panties, Possessive Behavior, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: Sequel to 'Camera Shy'.Kurt Hummel is no longer a blushing virgin and he certainly isn't shy about his boy pussy. In fact, he loves fooling around with the other Warblers. But as much as he enjoys it all, he wants something more, something that Sebastian doesn't allow.He really wants to be kissed. On the mouth. By Sebastian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So despite the agony of my mouth trying to get 'wise' (seriously, who needs a damn wisdom tooth anyway) I've finally gotten around to starting on a sequel for 'Camera Shy'.
> 
> This time it will be more than one chapter. I don't know how many chapters it will be. Could be 3. Could be 30. I'll just keep going until I feel like its the end. 
> 
> I'm terrible at the tagging thing, I always leave stuff out (by accident) but I'll try to remember to add things along the way (emphasis on the word 'try').
> 
> But basically Kurt has a pussy and he's a slut. No profound life lessons, no imaginative plot devises or compelling character development.
> 
> Hope you enjoy...

Camera Shy No More

Chapter 1

It had been nearly two months since Sebastian had exposed Kurt’s pussy to the rest of The Warblers. Since then, things had changed drastically for the former McKinley student. He had become very popular with his teammates and was affectionately referred to as their ‘little whore’. At first, Kurt had been bashful about the other boys seeing and touching his pussy, but he let them all fuck him in order to please Sebastian. After the first couple of weeks, Kurt had overcome his shyness and had embraced the need to have his cunt filled with cock. 

Instead of The Warblers approaching him for sexual favours, Kurt would saunter up to them and have the boys tend to whatever needs he had. Even if Kurt Hummel was on his hands and knees, he was still very much in control of whoever was fortunate enough to be fucking him. 

Of course, with Sebastian it was different. Sebastian had to be in control and Kurt was happy to submit to him. 

Yet through it all, Kurt had never shared a kiss on the mouth with any of The Warblers. Sebastian had made it quite clear that nobody was to kiss Kurt Hummel and nobody dared to go against Sebastian’s wishes. As for Kurt, while he was enjoying sucking cock, being spanked and being fucked and still being photographed in promiscuous positions, the boy found himself yearning for a kiss. Not just any kiss from any of The Warblers. No, he wanted a kiss on the lips and he wanted it from Sebastian. 

“Hello Kurt,” Jeff greeted with a smile as he approached Kurt in the library. “Could you help me out?”

“Of course,” Kurt practically purred. “The usual?” he asked already reaching for the other boy’s belt and dropping to his knees.

“No, no,” Jeff told him. “Well, maybe later,” he winked. “I actually needed some homework help,” he admitted showing Kurt one of his textbooks. “No matter what I do I just can’t seem to get higher than a C in History and trust me, a C is not considered a good grade in my family. Please say you’ll be my study buddy?” he asked batting his eyelashes. “Thad said you helped him get his French up to a B grade and if you can help Thad improve on his French I know you can help me with History. So… what do you say?”

“Ok Jeff,” Kurt said thoughtfully. “I’ll help you improve your History if you help me with a little project.”

“Sure, anything,” Jeff nodded enthusiastically as they sat down at a table together. “What’s the project?”

“Getting Sebastian to kiss me,” Kurt answered and Jeff’s eyes widened. 

“Wow,” Jeff commented. 

“Does that ‘wow’ translate as a ‘yes’?” Kurt asked.

“I’ll try,” Jeff promised placing a hand over Kurt’s and giving a squeeze. “But you know this won’t be easy, right?”

“Well if it was easy it wouldn’t be fun,” Kurt remarked and Jeff released a small laugh.

“Just tell me one thing,” Jeff said. “Are you just looking for one kiss from Sebastian or are you hoping to become Mrs Kurt Elizabeth Smythe one day?”

“Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Smythe actually,” Kurt corrected. “And I know if I can get Sebastian to kiss me once he’ll want to kiss me every day for the rest of his life.”

“You sound confident,” Jeff smiled.

“I happen to be an incredibly good kisser,” Kurt told him. “Well, in theory anyway. I haven’t really had much experience with kissing. But I’m sure I’m a natural talent. I mean, I’d never sucked cock before but it turns out I’m a natural expert at that.”

“You certainly are,” Jeff agreed. “Any ideas on how to get Sebastian to kiss you?”

“None,” Kurt admitted with a sigh. “Any suggestions?”

“Start with a classic,” Jeff grinned. “Make him jealous.”

“Make him jealous?” Kurt repeated sounding unconvinced. “I don’t know, Jeff. We are talking about the guy who watched and took photos of me being fucked in the ass by another student while sucking somebody else off and giving two different guys a hand-job while another boy teased my clit with a vibrator.”

“When did that happen?” Jeff asked slightly put out that he’d missed it.

“This morning after Biology,” Kurt shrugged. “But my point is that Sebastian just isn’t the type of guy to get jealous. He likes watching me be fucked by other people. He’s really perverted.”

“Aren’t we all?” Jeff asked.

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “Just Sebastian,” he decided. “The rest of you boys are just horny and starved of female company.”

“Ok, well maybe Sebastian doesn’t get jealous in a normal way,” Jeff conceded. “But that’s only because he’s not a normal guy. He’s a perverted guy. We need to find a way to make him jealous in a perverted way.”

“And how will we do that exactly?” Kurt queried. 

“Sebastian likes to take photos right?” Jeff asked and Kurt nodded. “How do you think he’d feel if somebody else took photos? Or maybe even recorded a little something?”

“Keep talking,” Kurt encouraged, intrigued. 

“So here’s what I’m thinking,” Jeff said. “Remember that day in the Choir Room; Sebastian had put up all those photos of your pretty little pussy for The Warblers to see?”

“Yes,” Kurt giggled at the memory. He had been so shy and flustered that day, especially when Sebastian pulled him into his lap and exposed his pussy to the rest of the boys. After Sebastian and Nick had fingered him to his first orgasm Kurt knew things would never be the same and he’d very much enjoyed being used and fucked by his teammates ever since.

“Well, how about we arrange a little session where a couple of the guys fuck you,” Jeff suggested. “We can get one of the guy’s to film it. Then for next Warbler rehearsal instead of photos of your pussy being on the walls we’ll have a video of your pussy being fucked playing. Then Sebastian will see it with everyone else knowing that he wasn’t a part of it. I think its genius, it’ll drive him mad.”

“Will it get him to kiss me though?” Kurt asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Jeff shrugged. 

“Alright, let’s do it,” Kurt decided. “But first, let’s work on this History essay of yours. Impress me enough with your first draft and I’ll suck your cock just the way you like it. But fail to impress me… you’ll just have to sit and watch while I finger-fuck myself.”

“I think you’re going to be a great History tutor,” Jeff commented feeling himself twitch in his pants at the thought of having Kurt’s warm wet mouth wrapped around his cock.

XXX

Later that evening, Kurt and Jeff put their plan into action. They set things up in Nick’s room and Jeff filmed Nick as he fucked Kurt’s pussy from behind. Jeff even tried imitating Sebastian’s photography style by not getting Kurt’s face in the frame and focusing on the clenching of the boy’s pussy and trying to make it look artistic with the contrasts of light and shade. 

They also filmed a scene of Kurt having his pussy fingered by Trent who had overheard the on-goings from his room next door and invited himself over to join in the fun. 

To finish up, Jeff directed Kurt to spread himself on the bed and passed him a dildo so he could film the boy fuck his own pussy.

“There, I think I’ve got what we need,” Jeff said. “Can you get this set up to play in our next Warbler rehearsal?” he asked Nick.

“Easy,” Nick shrugged. “But for now I think our cute little whore needs to be filled with some more cum. Am I right, Kurt?” he asked landing a playful slap to the boy’s pussy.

“Oh Nicky, you’re so thoughtful,” Kurt told him. “I’m actually due to meet Sebastian in ten minutes,” he said checking the time. “I’d love it if I had cum all over my face when I go to meet him.”

“I think we can help with that,” Nick smiled ruffling Kurt’s hair affectionately before feeding his cock through Kurt’s lips. “That’s it, baby, suck me good, just like that,” he praised. 

Keeping eye-contact with Nick as he sucked his cock, Kurt reached his hands out for Jeff and Trent. The two boys moved towards him so he could stroke their cocks. Pulling away from Nick with a lewd pop, Kurt flicked his tongue over Jeff’s head before turning the over way to lick along Trent’s length. On his knees, he alternated between stroking and licking and sucking at the three boys before Nick released himself into Kurt’s mouth and the other two boys painted Kurt’s face with their warm cum.

“How do I look?” Kurt asked with a giggle.

“Sebastian will love it,” Nick laughed helping Kurt to stand. 

“See you later, Kurt,” Trent smiled.

“Bye,” Jeff said.

“Make sure you read those History notes I gave you,” Kurt told Jeff before leaving to make his way to Sebastian’s room. Upon arriving, he knocked three times on the door. “It’s me,” he called.

“Come in, sweetheart,” Sebastian called and Kurt stepped inside shutting the door behind him. “Well, well, look at you,” Sebastian remarked as he approached Kurt and dragged a finger through some of the still wet cum on the boy’s face. “You always look beautiful like that,” he said softly as he pushed the cum-covered finger into Kurt’s mouth and watched him lick it clean. “Think you can handle sucking another cock tonight?”

“Of course,” Kurt stated proudly.

“Good,” Sebastian smirked unfastening his belt. “Just no deep-throat tonight,” he said sternly. “I don’t need you straining your vocal chords or something. We have Warbler rehearsals tomorrow and if your solo isn’t up to your usual standard I’ll never hear the end of it from Thad. He’ll probably even try to ban you from sucking dick. Not that I’d let him of course. That pretty mouth was made for sucking cock, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Sebastian,” Kurt smiled up at him from his knees before taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

“Go slow tonight,” Sebastian instructed him using the phone on his camera to take shots of Kurt. “Mmm, yeah, that’s it,” Sebastian whispered. “Such a good slut,” he complimented. “Look at me, baby, look at me. Yes!” he exclaimed his delight at a particularly stunning photo he managed to capture. “The camera loves you, Hummel.”

XXX

Next Warbler Rehearsal, Kurt sat nervously on the sofa between Jeff and Nick. The video recording of his pussy getting fucked was playing on the T.V and the few other boys who had already arrived were watching the film with interest. 

“Seriously, Kurt, you should be a porn star,” one of the boys told him.

“No need,” Nick grinned. “Kurt’s just our special little whore,” he said affectionately. “C’mon Kurt, get that pussy of yours out. Sure, it looks good on the screen but nothing beats the real thing.”

“Yeah Kurt, I haven’t seen your pussy for ages,” another boy whined. 

“Very well, if I must,” Kurt agreed slipping his trousers off and revealing the pale pink panties he wore underneath. 

“I love this pair on you,” Nick complimented fingering Kurt’s clit through the lacy material.

“They’re pretty,” Jeff nodded. “But the devil red panties are still my personal favourite,” he slipped a finger up the back of Kurt’s panties to tease along the boy’s ass crack.

“Greetings gentlemen,” Thad called out enthusiastically as he entered the Choir Room, Sebastian and Blaine following behind him. “Oh, I say,” he remarked seeing the video playing on the T.V.

“Hey Kurt,” Blaine smiled. “May I?” he asked gesturing between Kurt’s legs.

“Please,” Kurt replied as he rested his head against Nick’s strong shoulder.

“Thank you,” Blaine said politely before slipping Kurt’s pink panties off and bringing them up to his nose to inhale Kurt’s scent.

“Now, gentlemen, gentlemen,” Thad called for their attention. “Today I would like us to work on some new choreography as well as rehearse the…”

“What the fuck?” Sebastian demanded to know as he glared at the T.V.

Kurt shared a look with Jeff. The video had certainly gained Sebastian’s attention. Kurt just hoped it could somehow lead to Sebastian kissing him, though judging by the look on his face it was more likely Kurt was going to be spanked. 

“What’s the problem, Sebastian?” Jeff asked innocently just as he probed his finger into Kurt’s asshole making him moan obscenely. 

“Somebody better explain THIS to me,” he pointed to the T.V. “Now,” he added in a dangerous whisper and a sense of unease passed over the occupants of the Choir Room.

“We just thought it would be fun,” Jeff shrugged as though it wasn’t a big deal. “You take your photos of Kurt all the time. We just thought it would be nice to film it for once.”

Sebastian stalked towards Jeff and the blonde audibly gulped before slipping his finger out of Kurt’s asshole and stepping away.

“Jeff,” Sebastian said speaking in a possessive growl. “You do not film Kurt. Ever. Nobody films Kurt and nobody takes photos of Kurt other than me. Is that understood?” he asked the room and they all hastened to affirm that they understood. “Good,” Sebastian stated still in that deep and dangerous tone. “Warbler rehearsal is dismissed for the day,” Sebastian decided. “And Kurt,” he gripped the boy’s chin and held back a smirk of satisfaction as he noted how Kurt kept his eyes lowered submissively. “I expect you to be on my bed, naked, with those pretty pink panties stuffed in your mouth in five minutes. Do not disappoint me.”

“Yes Sebastian,” Kurt nodded obediently. He stepped away from Nick and thanked Blaine as the boy passed him the panties before he hurried to Sebastian’s room, spine tingling and heart beating wildly in his chest as his mind raced with possibilities of what Sebastian might do to him. “Please let there be a kiss,” he thought once he had positioned himself on Sebastian’s bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such a lovely response to the first chapter of this sequel.  
> Here's the next part, hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 2

It felt like Kurt was waiting forever before Sebastian finally entered the room. As always, Kurt felt a delightful tingle dance up his spine and butterflies fluttered in his stomach as Sebastian’s eyes roamed over his nude form.

“So perfect,” Sebastian remarked appreciatively as he approached the bed and helped himself to a generous squeeze of Kurt’s rear. “Always such an eager slut for me,” he commented taking Kurt’s chin in his hand and gazing down into his eyes. “Have I ever told you how pretty you look with panties stuffed in your whore mouth?” Sebastian asked rhetorically. “Stay there,” Sebastian commanded before turning away to reach for his beloved camera. “I do believe it is time to capture another beautiful shot for my ‘Kurt Hummel with Panties in his Mouth’ collection.”

He took a few shots from a few different angles before carefully setting his camera down on the desk. Walking back to the bed, he unzipped his pants and freed his cock, smirking when Kurt’s eyes dropped to take a look and his mouth watered just a little bit.

“Come on,” Sebastian said as he removed the panties from Kurt’s mouth and tossed them to the floor. “You know what to do.”

“Yes Sebastian,” Kurt answered as he took Sebastian’s dick down his throat with practiced ease. 

“Careful now, Hummel,” Sebastian warned seriously. “I don’t want you damaging your vocal chords. Take it easy, don’t go so deep.”

Kurt followed his instructions, closing his eyes and humming to himself happily as he enjoyed the weight of Sebastian’s cock on his tongue. 

“That’s it, baby,” Sebastian approved running a hand through Kurt’s hair. “You really are good at that, sweetheart,” he complimented and Kurt blushed at the praise. “And I know you love it. You just love having a good hard cock shoved down your throat. Isn’t that right, pussy-boy?” 

He pulled Kurt up by his hair and raised an eyebrow at him, indicating that he expected an answer to his question.

“Yes,” Kurt answered with a nod. “I love sucking cock. Especially your cock,” he added flirtatiously and Sebastian offered him a genuine smile as he traced a finger over Kurt’s plump lower lip.

“I know you love it, Hummel, I’m just not entirely sure you deserve to be sucking my dick right now,” Sebastian stated and Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“Fine,” Kurt sighed. “I don’t get to suck your cock,” he just about refrained from pouting. “So what’s the alternative, Sebastian? Are you going to spank me or have me gangbanged or something?”

“Not quite,” Sebastian smirked. “You see, it was a foolish decision to star in that dirty little porn video. And I know you were just trying to make me jealous.”

“Did it work?” Kurt asked hopefully not even bothering to deny it.

“I didn’t like the dirty video, make of that what you will,” Sebastian told him. “But I thought that tonight I would make you a little jealous,” he winked before striding to the bedroom door and opening it to let Blaine step through. “As we discussed Blaine,” Sebastian said as he leaned against the wood of his bedroom door and locked eyes with Kurt.

“Sorry,” Blaine mouthed to Kurt over his shoulder before facing Sebastian and dropping to his knees. He placed his hands on Sebastian’s hips as he proceeded to suck him off right in front of Kurt.

“Ah, fuck, yeah,” Sebastian made a point of moaning louder than necessary. “Come here,” Sebastian beckoned Kurt with a crook of his finger. “Crawl,” he instructed with a smirk. “Mmm, yeah,” he shoved himself further into Blaine’s mouth, more turned on by Kurt dutifully crawling towards him than he was by Blaine’s oral skills. “Here, baby, take a closer look,” he taunted and Kurt glared up at him half-heartedly before resigning himself to watching Sebastian’s dick slip in and out of Blaine’s mouth. “Oh Kurt,” Sebastian moaned. “Blaine sucks me so good, boy knows just how I like it.”

He was lying. Kurt knew he was lying. Even Blaine knew Sebastian was lying but that didn’t stop the fake moans and false words coming from Sebastian’s lips. 

“Kurt,” Sebastian called when he was finally ready for release. “Get me your panties.”

Quietly, Kurt retrieved the pink pair of panties and passed them to Sebastian. Taking them in one hand, Sebastian uncaringly pushed Blaine away from him then stroked himself to completion, cumming over the panties. 

“I believe you have an English assignment to complete Blaine,” Sebastian said.

There was no English assignment but Blaine knew he was being dismissed and he left the room.

Wordlessly, Sebastian redressed Kurt in the cum-covered pink panties, smirking as he did so. 

“Tell me,” Sebastian asked as he toyed with the boy’s nipples. “Did watching little Blaine Anderson suck my dick make you jealous?”

“Insanely so, you know it did,” Kurt responded. 

“Good,” Sebastian said landing a sharp slap to Kurt’s ass. “Now I don’t want to see video footage of you having your cock-hungry cunt fucked ever again, is that understood?”

“Yes, Sebastian,” Kurt answered lowering his eyes to the carpet and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m a reasonable man,” Sebastian stated. “I’m happy for you to behave like the whore you are and be fucked by all the guys on The Warblers. But nobody gets to video you or photograph you. You can be everybody’s little fuck-toy but you’re my work of art and mine alone.”

“I just wanted you to k-” Kurt stopped himself before he could say ‘kiss me’. “It doesn’t matter. I was just being a greedy little whore,” he excused. “I’m sorry, Sebastian.”

“Come on,” Sebastian smiled gesturing for Kurt to join him on the bed. “With a pussy that good I just can’t stay mad at you. Show me that cunt and I’ll get you off.”

Smiling smugly, Kurt slipped the pink panties off and made himself comfortable on the bed with his legs spread. He didn’t get the kiss on the lips that he’d been craving, but Sebastian’s tongue flicking over his clit was a very agreeable alternative. 

“I’m going to make you squirt for me,” Sebastian promised confidently.

“Oh, fuck, Sebastian,” Kurt arched his hips up as Sebastian worked his mouth on his desperate aching pussy. “Please, please, please,” he begged as Sebastian easily slotted three fingers into his hole.

“Love how wet you get for me,” Sebastian smirked as he fingered Kurt roughly and brought his mouth back down to lick over his pretty little clit.

“Sebastian!” Kurt whined, forgetting how to breathe as his juices seeped out of him, soaking the bed-sheets as well as Sebastian’s handsome face. 

Sitting up on his haunches, Sebastian admired the beautiful mess he had made out of the boy beneath him. He landed a light slap to Kurt’s pussy and laughed as the boy shuddered with pleasure. 

“Get your breathing under control,” Sebastian advised gently as he snatched up the pink panties and rubbed them against the mess on the bed to get them covered with Kurt’s juices. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing,” Kurt answered with a small giggle. 

“Think you can walk?” Sebastian checked and Kurt nodded. “Good, get these back on,” he said helping Kurt back into his panties. “Now go and get that pussy fucked by some of the other guys before you go to bed.”

“Yes Sebastian,” Kurt agreed before making his way to Jeff’s room so he could tell the blonde what had happened and try to think of a new plan to get Sebastian to kiss him as their first attempt had obviously failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next plan to get Sebastian to kiss Kurt did not work out. The idea Jeff had formed was for Kurt to pretend to choke on his food and for Sebastian to give Kurt mouth-to-mouth. It seemed a simple enough idea when Jeff had casually discussed it in his bedroom. But by the time Kurt put the plan into action all simplicity was lost. 

Instead of ‘pretending’ to choke on his food, Kurt ended up choking on his food for real. Beside him, Sebastian had been genuinely concerned for Kurt’s well-being (as had all the other boys at the table aside from Jeff who believed Kurt to be giving a very convincing performance) but Sebastian made no attempt to give Kurt mouth-to-mouth. He whacked him on the back with great force to dislodge the food from his throat but there was no kissing action to speak of, not that Kurt felt up to any kind of kissing after choking on his spaghetti. 

XXX

So Jeff came up with a new plan. Again, the plan was simple but doomed for failure. Even when the blonde had cheerfully told Kurt his new plan, Kurt knew it couldn’t possibly work. 

“Mistletoe won’t work, it’s not even Christmas,” Kurt had protested.

“Just give it a try,” Jeff had insisted.

After Warbler rehearsal, Kurt managed to catch Sebastian alone and looked up over their heads feigning surprise and curiosity. 

“What’s got your attention, Hummel?” Sebastian asked, intrigued.

“Mistletoe,” Kurt pointed and Sebastian looked up. Kurt wetted his lips and stepped closer to Sebastian, hoping the taller boy would drop his mouth upon his.

“That’s not mistletoe, its cobwebs,” Sebastian answered with a shrug. “How about you ride me before dinner, slut?” he asked casually, either ignoring or not noticing Kurt’s disappointment.

“Ok,” Kurt agreed already following Sebastian to the couch. “Ass or pussy?”

“I’ll let you choose this time, sweetheart,” Sebastian replied freeing his cock from his trousers. “Keep your school tie on,” he instructed and Kurt obediently left his tie loose around his throat after removing everything else. “Been playing with some of the others today I see,” Sebastian commented upon seeing the butt-plug nestled between Kurt’s cheeks.

“That was Nick,” Kurt explained. “He said he liked the idea of me having his cum inside me all day.”

“Did he now,” Sebastian replied taking a bruising grip on Kurt’s hips.

“Does it bother you?” Kurt dared to ask having detected a jealous tone in Sebastian’s words as well as the possessive nature of his hard grip on his waist.

“Why would it?” Sebastian asked biting at the back of Kurt’s neck and most certainly leaving a mark.

Deciding not to press the matter further, Kurt lined himself up accordingly and fingered his pussy quickly before dropping down onto Sebastian’s cock. He moaned at the familiar feeling of being so full and leaned his nude back against Sebastian’s clothed chest. He began to roll his hips but Sebastian told him not to move.

“How are we supposed to fuck if I don’t move?” Kurt asked with an impatient huff.

“We’re not going to fuck right now,” Sebastian informed him. “I’m just using your cunt to keep my dick warm. And you’re letting me,” he added. “Because you do what I tell you to, isn’t that right, Kurt?”

“You sound like a control freak,” Kurt complained. “And you talk about me like I’m just a hole for you to fuck.” He willed himself not to feel upset but an unmistakable lump was forming in his throat.

“Actually you have three holes,” Sebastian pointed out and Kurt twisted his neck round to glare at him. 

There was no apology in Sebastian’s eyes when Kurt met his gaze. There was no malice either. Just Sebastian’s eyes, the same as they always were.

“Could you just fuck me already so I can go?” Kurt asked not sure how he was feeling and even less sure about Sebastian.

“We’ll fuck when I feel like it,” Sebastian told him and Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. “You know,” Sebastian said wrapping his arms loosely around Kurt, almost like a hug. “As controlling as you think I am I don’t actually force you to do anything.”

“What?” Kurt spluttered. “You order me about all the time.”

“No,” Sebastian said calmly. “You LET me order you about all the time. I fuck that slutty pussy of yours because you want me to. You fuck around with the other boys because you want to. Everything that happens between us is because you let it happen. You always have a choice Kurt. Now, you can be a good little bitch for me and stay on my cock until I’m ready to fuck you. Or you can get up, put your clothes on and walk away and I’ll never touch your pussy again. The decision is always yours.”

“How is it my decision when I always do what you tell me to?” Kurt asked.

“It’s your decision to do what I tell you to,” Sebastian responded.

“It isn’t like this with the other boys,” Kurt commented. “Why has it always been different with you?”

“Does it matter?” Sebastian shrugged trailing a finger down to rub at Kurt’s clit.

“Oh,” Kurt moaned rocking his hips to bring more stimulation to his clit.

“Keep still,” Sebastian requested and Kurt bit at his lower lip and dug his nails into his thighs as he fought to keep still. “Good boy,” Sebastian praised breathing the words into Kurt’s ear. “Your clit feels so nice,” Sebastian complimented as he strummed with more force. “I could do this for hours.”

Kurt practically whined with the effort it took to stay still. There was no way he could take Sebastian’s finger playing with his clit for hours on end and still stay still on the boy’s cock.

“So, should I fuck you now?” Sebastian asked after a few more minutes of torturing Kurt’s poor little clit.

“Yes, please, yes,” Kurt begged.

“Hmm, but why?” Sebastian asked enjoying teasing Kurt far too much.

“Please, Sebastian, just fuck me,” Kurt whimpered desperately. 

“Why?” Sebastian repeated as he pinched Kurt’s clit lightly and made the boy hiss.

“Because I’m asking you to,” Kurt answered. “And because I’m a slut for you. Because I’m a good boy who does what you tell me to. Because I let you. Just fuck me because I let you.”

“Alright,” was all Sebastian replied with before seizing Kurt’s hips and roughly bringing him up and down on his hard cock. 

“Fuck,” Kurt cried out practically sobbing as he let Sebastian fuck him.

Once he was done, Sebastian held Kurt in his arms and Kurt desperately wished Sebastian would kiss him. 

“You’re going to come to my room later,” Sebastian told Kurt. “And I’m going to fuck your ass.”

“Yes, Sebastian,” Kurt agreed, whining at the loss of the other boy’s cock from his pussy.

“That plug,” Sebastian tapped the butt-plug still lodged between Kurt’s cheeks, “will be gone. And so will Nick’s cum. Now off you go, Hummel.”

Standing up, Kurt dressed himself and headed to the Choir Room door. He was just about to leave when he heard Sebastian’s voice again.

“Tonight, if you still have Nick’s or anybody else’s cum in or on you then I won’t be fucking that sweet ass of yours,” Sebastian warned. “Instead I will spank and belt your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

“I’ll be clean for you Sebastian, I promise,” Kurt told him before leaving. 

Limping slightly, he hurried to find Jeff and update the boy on what had happened. 

“You know,” Jeff said thoughtfully. “He might not be kissing you yet but there’s a lot of jealously and possessiveness. I think that’s a good sign. We can definitely get him to kiss you Kurt. We just need to figure out how. Ooh, I have an idea…”

“Jeff please,” Kurt interrupted. “I appreciate you trying to help but let’s be honest, your ideas aren’t very good. Maybe we should ask somebody else,” he suggested.

“No, no, I’ve got this,” Jeff insisted. “I will make Kurtbastian happen.”

“Kurtbastian?” Kurt repeated.

“That’s your couple name,” Jeff smiled proudly. “And I will get the two of you to kiss, I promise. We’re going to have a party this weekend. We’ll all drink and dance and sing and then we’ll play a game of Spin the Bottle. That will get the two of you kissing, I know it will. And then we can play 7 Minutes in Heaven and I’ll rig it so you and Sebastian go in a closet together and you can kiss and fuck and it will be beautiful.”

“I guess we could try,” Kurt agreed unable to avoid Jeff’s enthusiasm. “Sebastian’s going to fuck my ass later. Can you help me clean Nick’s cum out?”

“Sure,” Jeff agreed and soon Kurt was on his hands and knees with Jeff’s tongue licking deep into his asshole to clean away any traces of Nick, the butt-plug lying abandoned on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you're all enjoying it.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As promised, Jeff arranged to have a party in the hopes that he could get Kurt and Sebastian to kiss. There was loud music, masses of alcohol and a table of snacks. Clutching a cup of some kind of alcohol, Kurt stood by the window keeping a look out for Sebastian. He had taken great care in selecting his outfit and at Jeff’s request he had even coated his lips with a brown lip-gloss in an effort to entice Sebastian.

“Hello Kurt,” an excited Blaine greeted as he joined the other boy at the window. “Having fun?” he asked shouting to be heard above the music.

“I guess,” Kurt shrugged choosing not to make a comment on Blaine’s wild gel-free hair. “Have you seen Sebastian?”

“Not yet,” Blaine answered. “But he’ll definitely be here.”

“I hope so,” Kurt said smoothing out his lilac shirt.

“You look great by the way,” Blaine complimented admiring Kurt’s lilac shirt and white skinny jeans. 

“Thanks,” Kurt replied a little shyly. 

“He must be crazy,” Blaine stated and Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, unsure what the shorter boy was talking about. “Sebastian,” Blaine clarified as he noticed Kurt’s questioning look. 

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked.

“He’s crazy not to kiss you,” Blaine answered.

“Did Jeff tell you?” Kurt asked as he looked around for the blonde, spying him dancing with Trent and Nick.

“Nobody told me anything,” Blaine laughed. “They didn’t need to.”

“Is it really that obvious that I like Sebastian?” Kurt sighed.

“Don’t worry,” Blaine smiled kindly. “It is much more obvious that Sebastian is crazy in love with you. He’s just too much of an idiot to realise or admit it.”

“Really?” Kurt asked. “You think Sebastian’s in love with me?”

“Of course he is,” Blaine insisted. “Don’t you see the way he looks at you? Can’t you feel it when he touches you? And Kurt, the passion and devotion in his eyes when he photographs you… I mean wow… I’d give anything to have a boy look at me that way.”

“But… if he loves me why does he let the rest of you fuck me?” Kurt asked. “And why won’t he kiss me?”

“Like I said, he’s an idiot,” Blaine laughed. “Just consider telling him how you really feel. Maybe that’s all you need to do to get him to kiss you.”

“Maybe,” Kurt said thoughtfully. “Though I suppose there is no harm in giving Jeff’s ‘Spin the Bottle’ and ‘7 Minutes in Heaven’ ideas a go first.”

Finally, Sebastian arrived. As soon as he entered, Kurt just instinctively knew that he had arrived and their eyes connected through the crowd of dancing boys. Smirking, Sebastian sauntered his way over to Kurt with his beloved camera in hand. 

“Smile,” he warned before snapping a shot.

“You’re late,” Kurt pointed out as he crossed his legs, trying to ignore the slick wetness beginning to drip from his pussy. 

“Well I’m here now,” Sebastian replied taking the cup from Kurt’s hands and draining the contents. “A pretty boy like you shouldn’t be standing by the window,” he stated. “Go and dance.”

“Dance with me,” Kurt said holding his hand out in invitation. 

“No,” Sebastian declined. “I just want to watch and capture the moments,” he held his camera up meaningfully. 

Forcing a smile and hiding his disappointment, Kurt walked away from Sebastian to dance with some of the other boys. He wiggled his hips, made a point of sticking his ass out whenever it seemed necessary and ran his hands up and down his own body. As he moved to the beat of the music, the other boys fighting for his attention in an effort to be his dance partner, he imagined Santana, Brittany and Quinn and tried to move in the effortlessly sexy ways the girls always managed to. 

Judging by the fan club he had acquired, Kurt would say he was succeeding pretty well. He was dimly aware of the flashes of Sebastian’s camera and he wondered what kind of sinful poses Sebastian was managing to capture him in. 

“Hey,” Jeff whispered into Kurt’s ear as he stepped in front of him and locked his arms around Kurt’s neck.

“Hey you,” Kurt replied settling his hands at Jeff’s slim hips. “I couldn’t even get him to dance with me,” he sighed sadly. “All he wants to do is take photos.”

“Not just any photos,” Jeff corrected. “They are all photos of you. That’s something right? Trust me, Kurt. You are all Sebastian thinks about.”

“Blaine suggested Sebastian might be in love with me,” Kurt confided. 

“And so he should be,” Jeff responded. “You’re beautiful, smart, funny,” he listed. “You have the most amazing singing voice, you have a body to die for and the things you can do with your mouth are unbelievable. Then there’s… this,” he slipped his under into Kurt’s jeans and teased a finger over his pussy-lips. “Any guy would be mad not to want you,” he rubbed at Kurt with greater urgency, making circles on the boy’s clit.

“Mmm, Jeff, that feels good,” Kurt praise as he tipped his head back to expose his neck.

Using his free hand, Jeff popped the button on Kurt’s jeans and pushed the zipper down. Still fingering Kurt, Jeff pushed the white skinny jeans down Kurt’s firm thighs to give himself better access. He slipped two fingers up Kurt’s pussy and bit down on the boy’s neck. 

Some of the other boys were watching with interest. Thad had stepped up behind Kurt to unbutton his lilac shirt and toy with his nipples. Kurt moaned as Thad sunk his teeth into the other side of Kurt’s neck and slipped a finger between Kurt’s bum-cheeks to trace the rim of his asshole.

All the while, Sebastian was moving around them, taking photos from different angles.

“Jeff,” Kurt whispered into the blonde’s ear. “Can we try playing those games now?”

“Sure,” Jeff agreed dropping down quickly to press a playful kiss to Kurt’s clit before standing and signalling to Trent to stop the music. “Spin the Bottle!” Jeff called out to everybody and Nick held up an empty bottle. “Gather round boys, we’re playing Spin the Bottle!”

The boys sat down, Kurt wearing nothing but his now open lilac shirt. 

“Does everybody know the rules?” Jeff asked and there were murmurs of assent. “Well, it doesn’t matter, because I’m changing them,” Jeff claimed. “Kurt will spin the bottle,” Jeff explained. “And whoever it lands on will do something with Kurt. What they do will be decided by myself and Blaine,” he stated slinging an arm across Blaine’s shoulders as the shorter teen was seated beside him. “So, spin the bottle Kurt,” Jeff grinned.

Giggling, Kurt leaned forwards to spin the bottle hoping for it to land on Sebastian so Jeff and Blaine could instruct them to kiss. 

The bottle landed on James and Jeff and Blaine had a whispered conversation before deciding that James needed to suckle Kurt’s nipple for ten seconds. There were a few jeers and wolf-whistles and the group of boys happily counted the ten seconds out loud. 

“Spin again Kurt,” Blaine smiled and Kurt spun the bottle for a second time.

As the game progressed, Kurt sucked Trent’s dick and later had the boy’s cum licked off his face by Adam. He was fingered by Thad, gave William a lap-dance, rubbed his pussy all over Blaine’s face for a full minute, and knelt at Jeff’s feet while claiming for all to hear that Jeff had the biggest cock he’d ever seen and nobody could eat his pussy better than the blonde. The others had laughed good-naturedly; even Sebastian had stopped taking photos to laugh along with the rest of them. At one point, the bottle landed on himself so Jeff and Blaine decided Kurt should fuck his pussy with the empty beer bottle until he was told to stop. The boys were cruel and decided to stop Kurt just as he was close to cumming. A few spins later and the bottle landed on Nick. Jeff and Blaine made their decision and Kurt found himself spread across Nick’s lap prepared to take a spanking. 

“Hey Kurt,” Sebastian spoke up and Kurt looked to him to show he was listening. “Call Nick ‘Sir’,” he said as he got his camera ready to take more photos. 

“Ten spanks,” Jeff reminded them all. “Remember what we told you to say Kurt?”

“Yes, I remember,” Kurt rolled his eyes. It wasn’t as though Jeff and Blaine had come up with difficult dialogue. 

“Ok, begin,” Blaine called out.

Nick landed the first spank to Kurt’s rear, marking a red hand-print on the boy’s ivory skin. Although Nick had far from a gentle touch, Kurt took it in stride having become used to receiving spankings from a few of the boys.

“One, sir,” Kurt counted. “Thank you, sir. May I have another?”

“You may,” Nick grinned while a few other boys made some cat-calls.

“Two, sir,” Kurt counted. “Thank you, sir. May I have another?”

The spanks continued up to ten and Kurt’s plump bottom had turned from porcelain to a blushing cherry red. 

“Are you ok?” Nick checked giving Kurt a cuddle once they were done.

“Of course,” Kurt assured. “You know I can take a bit of rough treatment.”

“Such a good whore,” Nick praised affectionately before letting Kurt off his lap.

He spun the bottle again and Blaine urged Jeff to make Brian spend a minute kissing Kurt’s sore bottom. 

After another two spins, the bottle finally landed on Sebastian. Kurt smiled as Sebastian carefully set his camera aside and quirked an eyebrow to Jeff and Blaine as he awaited their instructions.

“Kiss Kurt,” Blaine said with just a little too much excitement. 

“On the lips,” Jeff added. 

Kurt held his breath as Sebastian crawled towards him. 

“Hi,” Kurt smiled batting his eyelashes once Sebastian was in front of him.

“Hey Sweetheart,” Sebastian smirked. He pushed at Kurt’s chest so the boy was lying down. He then trailed a hand down Kurt’s torso before burying his face between Kurt’s legs. 

“Sebastian, no,” Jeff objected. “Wrong lips. You’re supposed to kiss Kurt on the mouth, not kiss his cunt.”

Sebastian ignored Jeff and continued his work on Kurt’s pussy. 

“Oh, oh fuck,” Kurt swore as he spread his legs wider. 

As much as he wanted Sebastian to give him a real kiss, he knew Sebastian currently had other intentions. He was going to continue to lick at his pussy until he made Kurt squirt in front of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since the ‘Spin the Bottle’ game and Kurt still hadn’t managed to get Sebastian to kiss him. None of Jeff’s plans had worked and adding Blaine’s ideas to the mix hadn’t improved Kurt’s chances either. Kurt had even branched out and asked all the other Warblers for any advice and they’d all tried their best to get Sebastian to kiss Kurt but nothing was working. 

“Hey, don’t worry,” Nick rubbed Kurt’s inner thigh comfortingly as Kurt sighed dejectedly over the most recent failed plan to get a kiss from Sebastian. “We’ll think of something else soon enough. We will get Sebastian to kiss you, Kurt. I promise.”

“Maybe I’m trying too hard,” Kurt suggested. “Perhaps I should just stop trying. He obviously has no interest in kissing me like that.”

“Yes he does,” Blaine insisted. “He’s crazy about you. We can all see it,” he said looking to the others and they nodded their agreement. “Sebastian’s just…”

“An idiot,” Jeff supplied.

“Different,” Blaine stated. 

“There is always the option of telling him how you feel, Kurt,” Trent said gently. 

“I can’t do that,” Kurt shook his head. “I’d be too embarrassed.”

“Come here, Kurt,” Jeff beckoned him over. “Suck my cock. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Thanks Jeff,” Kurt smiled as he dropped to his knees. 

XXX

The following Warbler rehearsal, Kurt had barely stepped through the door of the Choir Room before Blaine was asking him to take down his trousers. Doing as he was asked, Kurt pushed his uniform pants down to reveal a pair of blue lace panties. 

“So pretty,” Blaine complimented as he pushed Kurt down onto all fours and entered his pussy from behind. 

Seconds later, Kurt had his mouth stuffed with Thad’s cock and somebody was fingering his asshole. They were just starting to find a perfect rhythm together when Sebastian swaggered in.

“That’s enough boys,” Sebastian said and the others knew better than to defy him. Kurt remained on all fours, awaiting further instruction. “Here,” Sebastian stepped up to Kurt and handed him a small vibrator. “Make yourself cum,” he instructed. “Be sure to give the boys a good view of that pretty cunt of yours.”

“Yes, Sebastian,” Kurt agreed obediently as he accepted the toy. 

He pressed the button and the toy burst into life. He lined the toy up with his clit and moaned obscenely as the pleasurable vibrations coursed through him. Knowing all the boys were watching him only aroused Kurt further and he knew his pussy must be dripping. By now, he was well and truly used to the sound of Sebastian’s camera and the flashes alone increased his excitement. 

“Oh fuck,” Kurt swore as he ran the vibrator more forcefully against his clit. “Please Sebastian,” Kurt begged. “I need cock.”

“Dirty slut,” Sebastian smirked proudly. “What do you think boys?” he asked the rest of the Warblers. “Does my little whore deserve a dick in his pretty little cunt?”

“Go on Sebastian,” Jeff encouraged. “He’s desperate for it.”

“Yeah,” Nick agreed. “Kurt’s a good boy and his pussy was made for cock. Just fuck him Sebastian.”

“Or if you don’t want to do it, I will,” Blaine offered.

“That’s alright Blaine,” Sebastian replied. “I’ll give my pussy-boy what he wants.”

As much as Kurt enjoyed having Sebastian fuck him, it wasn’t what he really wanted. He still wanted that damned elusive kiss. 

“Hey, tease his nipples a little,” Trent suggested and Sebastian gave Kurt’s nipple a playful pinch.

“Spank his ass,” Thad called out and Kurt gasped as Sebastian’s hand landed firmly on his cheek. 

“Scratch your nails down his back,” another voice said.

“Turn him over and fuck him,” somebody requested and Kurt was flipped over onto his back and locked his ankles around Sebastian as the boy pounded into him.

“Fuck him harder, really make him moan,” somebody said and Kurt shrieked in pleasure as Sebastian followed through on the request. 

“Slow down, tease him,” Blaine said and Sebastian slowed his movements as Kurt whined underneath him.

“Mark up his neck,” Nick told Sebastian. “You know how much he loves that.”

Kurt arched his neck invitingly and Sebastian sunk his teeth into the skin and sucked a bruise on his ivory flesh. 

“Now kiss him,” Jeff whispered.

Kurt licked his lips in anticipation and Trent even picked up Sebastian’s abandoned camera to try and capture the moment. However, Sebastian didn’t kiss Kurt’s mouth. He simply dropped a kiss over the mark he’d made on the boy’s neck. Despite experiencing a wonderful orgasm, poor Kurt felt thoroughly unsatisfied. Just what did he need to do to get one little kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Will Kurt ever get that damned kiss?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Blaine who formed the next plan to try and get Sebastian to kiss Kurt. During Warbler rehearsal, Blaine began humming a tune. As planned, the other boys joined in with him and Kurt took the lead vocals singing ‘Kiss Me’. Although Sebastian seemed initially confused by the spontaneous performance, he adapted easily and joined in with the group but failed to take the hint and kiss Kurt’s lips. 

Having suspected this might be the case, Blaine then took lead vocals for the next song ‘Kiss the Girl’ from Disney’s ‘The Little Mermaid’. The Warblers even moved around one another to form a circle with Kurt and Sebastian in the middle of it. Their meaning couldn’t have been any more obvious. Sebastian surely had to realise the point they were all trying to make. However, Blaine sang out the final note and then Sebastian exited the Choir Room leaving Kurt’s lips un-kissed. 

“Just what is that guy’s problem?” Thad asked in dismay. 

“Forget about it boys,” Kurt sighed as he smoothed out his hair. “He obviously doesn’t want me. We should all just accept that.”

“Absolutely not,” Jeff shook his head vehemently. “I will make Kurtbastian happen, you just need to give me a little more time. But I promise you, Kurt, our next plan will work.”

“No Jeff, no more plans,” Kurt said. “I’m done. Excuse me, gentlemen, I have homework to do,” he lied before taking his leave. 

“I vote we simply punch Sebastian in the face for being such a moron,” Trent stated.

“Nobody’s punching anybody,” Blaine said sternly. “But perhaps one of us could at least try and talk some sense into Sebastian?”

“I’ll do it,” Nick offered.

“Well done, Nick, you’re a true friend,” Blaine declared. “We all wish you luck.”

“If Sebastian’s too difficult just punch him,” Jeff advised.

“No punching,” Blaine sighed.

XXX

Arriving at Sebastian’s room, Nick rapped his knuckles on the door and waited for the other boy to invite him inside. Hearing Sebastian’s voice asking him in, Nick stepped through to find the boy looking through some photos of Kurt. 

“Nice collection you have there,” Nick complimented as he admired the different photos of Kurt in various states of debauchery. “Wow, that one’s really good,” he pointed to an image of Kurt’s spanked ass painted with cum.

“The camera loves him,” Sebastian stated simply. 

“What about the photographer?” Nick dared to ask. “Does he love Kurt too?”

“I happily admit to fucking Kurt’s pretty little cunt and I very much enjoy it,” Sebastian smirked. “As do all of you,” he pointed out. “It doesn’t mean we’re all in love with him.”

“True,” Nick conceded. “But that didn’t really answer my question. Do you love Kurt?”

There was no response. Sebastian merely continued on looking through his photo collection.

“He won’t wait for you forever,” Nick warned. “If you take too long then Kurt will just find somebody else. Someone who will admit that they love him. Someone who will keep that boy’s precious pussy to themselves rather than share it with the rest of us. Someone who will kiss him. He wants more than anything to be kissed by you Sebastian. But if you don’t make a move soon then Kurt will move on and have kisses with somebody else.”

“Kurt is free to do what he wants,” Sebastian replied. “It’s always his choice.”

“You are his choice, idiot,” Nick groaned in irritation. “The boy’s been throwing himself at you, desperate for a kiss and to just be your boyfriend. He doesn’t want to be fucking around with all of us. Don’t get me wrong, we love fucking him, and he’s a good little whore for us all. But he doesn’t want to be The Warblers’ whore, Sebastian. He just wants to be your whore.”

“You know,” Sebastian said thoughtfully as he admired a shot of Kurt in nothing but a pair of panties. “I think he looks even more beautiful in black and white.”

“Whatever,” Nick rolled his eyes. “I tried Sebastian, just remember that.”

XXX

After telling Jeff and Blaine what had happened with Sebastian, they all released a long sigh.

“Sebastian has issues,” Jeff decided.

“Poor Kurt,” Blaine thought. 

“I really don’t know if there’s anything else we can do to make Kurtbastian happen,” Nick admitted. “Maybe they just aren’t meant to be.”

“Don’t say that,” Jeff pleaded looking crushed. “They could be beautiful together. They are beautiful together. Sebastian’s just a massive idiot in need of a serious smack round the head. Can’t we just lock them in a room together until they officially become a couple who kiss on the lips?”

“We tried that two days ago, Sebastian just fucked Kurt in the ass and then picked the lock, remember?” Blaine responded. 

“Oh, oh,” Jeff suddenly looked incredibly excited. “I’ve got it. We could…”

“Forget it Jeff,” Nick interrupted. “Nothing’s going to work.”

“No, no, this is perfect, this will work,” the blonde boy insisted. “Remember the sex video we made with Kurt? That made Sebastian really mad, right? Like, he was all possessive and jealous. We need to get him all possessive and jealous again.”

“We can’t make another video,” Blaine objected. “Sebastian made it quite clear that he’s the only one who gets to photograph or record Kurt.”

“I know, I know,” Jeff nodded. “But who said anything about dating Kurt?”

“What?” Nick and Blaine asked together. 

“Somebody needs to date Kurt,” Jeff told him. “I mean, not really, just for show. It will make Sebastian so jealous and if he sees another boy kissing Kurt on the lips he’ll definitely snap and kiss Kurt right in front of him to show him that Kurt really belongs to him. Admit it, I’m a genius, this is a totally brilliant plan. So, would either of you boys like to be Kurt’s fake boyfriend?”

“It was your idea Jeff, you can fake date Kurt,” Nick said.

“Assuming Kurt will agree of course,” Blaine added.

“Of course Kurt will agree,” Jeff replied confidently. “I’ll go tell him the good news now.”

XXX

The blonde boy rushed into Kurt’s bedroom without knocking. He stopped in his tracks when he discovered his friend tearfully ending a telephone call. 

“Kurt, baby, what’s wrong?” Jeff asked gathering the boy in his arms.

“I’ve given up with Sebastian,” Kurt sighed. “I’m going back to McKinley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far. Hope you enjoyed the ride.

Chapter 7

The news that Kurt would be returning to McKinley High School travelled fast around Dalton Academy. Kurt had barely begun packing his suitcase when half The Warblers had invaded his room begging him to reconsider. Notably, Sebastian was not among them. 

“Why do you have to leave Kurt?” Trent asked sadly. “Don’t you like us anymore?”

“Of course I do,” Kurt assured. “But I just can’t stay here and be nothing but Sebastian’s little fuck-doll. I’m always going to want more and he clearly isn’t going to give me what I want. It’s not like I can force him to kiss me or fall in love with me.”

“So, you’ve definitely made up your mind then?” Thad questioned. “You’re leaving Dalton?”

“My step-brother will be picking me up in a couple of hours,” Kurt confirmed. 

“Are you going to be safe at McKinley?” Blaine asked in concern. “I can’t stand the thought of anything bad happening to you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Kurt responded. “The guy who was bullying me and making the death threats… he’s actually come out as gay. He won’t be bothering me anymore.”

“What about other people?” Nick asked. 

“There will always be the odd comment here and there,” Kurt shrugged. “Nothing I can’t handle. Besides, as wonderful as Dalton is I have always missed McKinley.”

“And now Dalton will always miss you,” Blaine sighed. “I really wish you didn’t have to go, Kurt,” he admitted. “But if this is what you really want then I understand and I support you.”

Kurt mouthed a ‘thank you’ to him before embracing the shorter boy. They clung tight to one another and the shaking of Blaine’s shoulders indicated that he was crying. Soon enough, the other boys joined them creating a large group hug. 

“I’m gonna miss you so much, Kurt,” Jeff sobbed.

“Me too,” Kurt replied. “But I’ll come and visit. We’ll still see each other.”

“Can we say goodbye properly?” Nick asked.

“Of course,” Kurt consented.

Clothes were removed and strewn out all across the floor as the group of boys fell back onto Kurt’s bed in a tangle of limbs. Kurt gasped and whined as fingers and tongues probed at his openings. Two cocks were pushed into his mouth at once, stretching his mouth obscenely wide. 

“You’re so good for us, Kurt,” Jeff praised as he rocked into Kurt’s flexible body. “Such a perfect whore. Such a pretty pussy.”

“Harder boys,” Kurt panted out. “Need it rough. Please, make me forget about him. I don’t want to think about Sebastian anymore. Make me forget.”

The other boys looked to one another before nodding in unison and re-doubling their efforts to fuck Kurt Hummel.

They had successfully given Kurt three orgasms when the flash of a camera caught their attention and they collectively looked to the bedroom door.

“Pardon my intrusion,” Sebastian drawled as he closed the door and stepped further into the room. “Head a little to the left Jeff,” he instructed the blonde. “Look at Nick, Kurt,” he directed. “And Blaine, lower yourself just a fraction to the right. Perfect,” he declared before snapping the shot. “So, Kurt Hummel,” he smirked over at the boy writhing against the mattress as the others used his beautiful body for their pleasure. “I hear you’re leaving me and running back to McKinley.”

“Um, maybe we should go?” Trent suggested awkwardly. 

“Ignore him, stay,” Kurt said.

“Leave,” Sebastian insisted and Trent and Thad immediately hurried out of the room. Nick carefully pulled out of Kurt’s well-used asshole and Blaine pressed an apologetic kiss to Kurt’s cheek before gathering his clothes and disappearing. 

“Come on, Jeff,” Nick squeezed the blonde’s shoulder.

“Please stay,” Kurt begged gazing up at his friends.

“Sorry,” Jeff sighed dropping a kiss to Kurt’s fucked-out pussy. “But you should talk to him. We’ll be right outside if you need us, baby.”

“Ok,” Kurt nodded sadly as Jeff and Nick left him alone with Sebastian. “What do you want?” he asked once they were alone. 

“Right now I want your cunt on my dick,” Sebastian answered. “Come here,” he ordered and Kurt carefully slipped off the bed and crawled towards the other boy who was seated at the desk chair. “There’s my good little bitch,” Sebastian smiled approvingly. Kurt’s only response was to blush and deftly undo Sebastian’s trousers to free his cock. “Mmm, that’s it,” Sebastian moaned as Kurt straddled him, enveloping his cock deep in his pussy. “This is where you belong Kurt, you know that.”

“I AM going back to McKinley Sebastian,” Kurt insisted. “You can’t stop me.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” Sebastian smirked as he pressed a finger into Kurt’s asshole. “It was so good of the boys to get you nice and open for me,” he commented as he added a second finger, smiling at Kurt’s whimpers. “I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this, watching you fall apart and hearing all your pretty little moans. You’ve always been such a good whore for me.”

“Mmm, fuck,” Kurt whined.

“That’s it, push back against my fingers,” Sebastian encouraged as Kurt rocked and writhed in his lap. 

“I AM going back to McKinley Sebastian,” Kurt repeated. “I’m not going to be your whore anymore. You don’t own my ass and my pussy doesn’t belong to you.”

“You’ll always belong to me Kurt,” Sebastian told him in a serious yet gentle tone. “I’ll always own every part of you. You’re MINE, Hummel. Running off to McKinley isn’t going to change that.”

“Damn it, Seb,” Kurt complained as he rotated his hips, knowing he would never forget the feeling of Sebastian being inside of him. “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to beg,” Sebastian answered and Kurt scoffed. 

“Fine,” Kurt huffed. “Please fuck me, Sebastian. I want your dick. I need it so much. I want you in my mouth, in my pussy and in my ass. Fuck me, use me, I’m your dirty little whore. Please Sebastian, fuck your desperate little pussy-bitch.”

“No, no, no,” Sebastian shook his head. “I don’t want you to beg to be fucked, Kurt.”

“Then what the fuck do you want?” Kurt growled impatiently. 

“I want you to beg for what you want,” Sebastian challenged.

“I just begged you to fuck me didn’t I?” Kurt spat at him.

“You did,” Sebastian confirmed. “But that’s not what you really want. Is it, baby?”

“I… I…” Kurt stammered. 

“Beg, Kurt,” Sebastian encouraged. “Beg me for what you really want.”

“Don’t,” Kurt dropped his gaze to the floor. “This isn’t fair.”

“Beg me, Kurt,” Sebastian tilted the boy’s chin up forcing eye-contact. “Go on, beg.”

“Fuck,” Kurt swore. “Please,” he whispered desperately. “Please kiss me, Sebastian. Just fucking kiss me.”

A tear slipped from Kurt’s eye and Sebastian smirked in triumph. He considered brushing Kurt’s tear away but decided he looked all the prettier for it. Gripping the back of Kurt’s neck, Sebastian pressed their mouths together, kissing the boy firmly and taking full control as he licked his tongue into Kurt’s pliant mouth. Kurt’s pussy clenched around Sebastian’s dick and soft whimpers escaped his lips as they kissed. 

Bringing his hands down to Kurt’s ass, Sebastian picked his boy up and carried him to the bed and spread him out on the mattress. Covering the boy’s body with his own, Sebastian kissed him again and thrust deep inside of him. 

“Look at me,” Sebastian requested and Kurt dutifully opened his eyes. “You’re not going back to McKinley. Understood?”

“Yes, Sebastian,” Kurt nodded obediently. 

Sebastian leaned down to kiss him again, fiercer this time, biting Kurt’s lower lip and causing it to bleed. He heard Kurt gasp and he soothed the sting with his tongue.

“Nobody else gets to kiss this pretty mouth of yours,” Sebastian said. “No-one,” he reaffirmed with a particularly hard thrust. “If you ever let anybody else kiss you I swear I’ll punish you so hard you’ll be feeling it for a month.”

“Yes, Sebastian,” Kurt agreed winding his arms around Sebastian’s neck and initiating the next kiss. 

“You’re mine, Hummel,” Sebastian growled out possessively. “You belong to me, baby,” he kissed him. “I fucking own you,” he kissed him again. “You know that right?”

“I know,” Kurt reversed their positions so he was on top of Sebastian. “But I fucking own you too, Sebastian,” he dared to say.

“Is that right?” Sebastian asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Yes,” Kurt replied determinedly leaning down to kiss him deeply. “I fucking own you too.”

“I can live with that,” Sebastian smiled digging his fingers into the boy’s hips, wanting to leave bruises. “Now make me cum,” he ordered bringing Kurt down into another kiss.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, the end.   
> Sebastian secretly loves his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


End file.
